1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a temperature control apparatus for a heater using an encoder switch and a method thereof, and more particularly, to a temperature control apparatus for a heater using an encoder switch and a method thereof that can maintain a uniform indoor temperature by receiving a user's set temperature through an encoder switch as a digital signal, comparing an indoor temperature inputted in real time with the set temperature, and repeating an on/off operation of a burner according to the result of comparison.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a heater can compulsorily ventilate a heat-exchanged air uniformly inside a whole room in a relatively short time, and thus it has been used for various purposes.
A conventional heater operates in a manner that if a user sets a desired temperature using a temperature setting unit such as a variable resistor, it senses the indoor temperature, and if the sensed temperature is below the set temperature, it starts burning of fuel such as gas, oil, etc., supplied to a burner by operating an igniter and ventilates hot air by operating a fan motor to heighten the indoor temperature.
However, since the conventional heater adopts an analog type temperature setting unit using a variable resistor, it has drawbacks in that it cannot perform an accurate temperature control due to the limitations and error (about 20%) in setting the temperature.
Also, since the conventional header is not provided with a temperature display unit for displaying the indoor temperature in real time, a separate thermometer should be provided in order for the user to confirm the present indoor temperature or to control the temperature accurately.